User talk:Luke 12346
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Andrew Trevor Robson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 15:09, July 8, 2011 So...Andrew Robson is second in command for the Godslingers!!! JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 21:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for having Andrew Trevor Robson join the Godslingers. Being the son of Zeus I think he will be a very good second in command. And if I leave the wikia (doubt-''ful''!), you may take my place. JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 11:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 18:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Godslingers Hello, This is a response to the message you just sent to me. I would like to join this group because I noticed it's new, and I would love to join. Secondly I would like to participate in collaborations. I've been waiting to participate in collabs. p.s. It would be better to leave your signature on my talk page later on so that I know who's talking to me. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Luke, why didn't you ask my permission to use Alexandra? I've never, ever given you one, and Alex is now dating Josh McLean. Isn't it.. Kinda illegal? Rose 16:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) and you used her in a story, without me knowing. You could have asked, you know! I may be nice, but I can be real bad if you disrespect my rights. Explanation please, thanks. Rose 17:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) OKAY, ANDYOU CHANGED HER PROFILE PAGE! WHAT THE HADES? Rose 17:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted. Well, don't do it again, ok? Ask people's permission before you can use their char. I hope you learned your lesson. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) by the way, you can also apologize to her for using her char without permission Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I understand, but you still have to get my permission. It's no excuse actually, because you could have left me a message. Please change her name into someone else's if you can, if you can't then just cancel their relationship please, and please delete your picture from her profile. Thank you. Rose 17:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, back to the godslingers... So, have u put the chapters up in the page ? Or should I put it on? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) your apology is accepted when you make a decision whether to delete her relationship or delete her name from the whole story (which is waaayy harder) and do it. Thanks Rose 17:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, so what's the story about? Who kidnaps Zeus? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke, just a notice here, Josh McLean is in a self-induced coma back at Camp Half-blood. Make it like Josh had been getting dreams of Zeus getting kidnapped... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) And btw, isn't it my turn to write the 2nd chapter now? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) hmm... fair enough... but you're writing in my P.O.V. In my opinion, you guys should like write in your OC's P.O.V's. That's what I did in previous collabs hey, can I edit a little part of your chap? Josh McLean is in a self-induced coma, right? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Done with the 3rd chapter. I'm very tired here, and in my timezone, it's already 1:30 at dusk. Can you continue with chapter 4, plz? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, sorry I was out. It's time for me to get a chapter!!! chapter 5 belongs to --JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 19:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ch 6. Hey, would you mind writing chapter 6 of the Godslingers? Please? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 21:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 22:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you do Ch 8 for the Godslingers? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 01:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I forgive you. I hope you've learned your lesson, and I appreciate it that you apologized to me :) Buh-bye! P.S: if you want to use any of my chars, just ask in my talk page, k? Rose 02:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke, just to point out that you forgot to delete the part where you've been with Alexandra James in here. It's on the Past section ermm... Josh McLean is a his, not her Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) can you do chap # 11? Sorry, I got summer camps all week from 8 to 3 every day.JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 10:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the quest had gone smoothly. So far it's a great story. So, do you want to make it long or short? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) BWAHAHAHAHA!!! THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS ARE ALL MINE! JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 19:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The Godslingers 2 Ae we gonna make a sequel to the Godslingers story? If we do, what's it gonna be about? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 22:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 12? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 21:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I wish you could, but it's been going on for months now due to many inactive members. So, maybe on the next collab, ok? How about that? (If there is any) Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, maybe you should finish the fighting with Gaea. I don't want to ruin ur fighting with Gaea.... so what am I supposed to write now? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Godslingers 3 We should, and I already have an idea for it. Gaea has returned and has conquered the america continent except New York and San Francisco. Gaea is going to conquer New York then San Francisco and it is up to The Godslingers to stop her. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) hey, ur not writing? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 15:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you still here? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you make Chapter 11 in Linda's POV? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 20:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you do Chapter 13? JJRawesome was here 21:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) WILL YOU OR JOSH PLEASE DO CHAPTER 13? JJRawesome was here 00:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 19? JJRawesome was here 09:44, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 19? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) erm... just a reminder that the wall of force is not to be used as a shield. It is used as an powerful offensive attack that blows legions of monsters away. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 22:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) oh noes what's wrong with Linda? The boy thinking you should make an epic chapter 26, JJRawesome hello...? JJRawesome was here 10:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 28? 11:06, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to sign in. JJRawesome was here 11:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 31? JJRawesome was here 12:57, July 15, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 32 JJRawesome was here 14:43, July 15, 2011 (UTC) what's wrong with Linda? I want it to be told in this chapter. JJRawesome was here 15:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC) CAN YOU DO CHAPTER 39? JJRawesome was here 19:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 41? JJRawesome was here 22:25, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahem. JJRawesome was here 00:36, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 41? JJRawesome was here 01:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 42? Chapter 43 is mine, ok? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 02:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) what does linda want to tell you? JJRawesome was here 10:15, July 16, 2011 (UTC) hey, do u have any ideas for the godslingers 4? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:49, July 16, 2011 (UTC) If they destroy the fates, then there's no one to decide the fates of people anymore... now that's a problem... Idk, maybe lets try ur idea. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, the story could be like 7 months after the godslingers 3? Anyway, you can write the first chap. (And don't forget to wake Josh up with the medical buzzers) Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:02, July 16, 2011 (UTC) and can u use Linda to wake Josh up, plz? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Luke! Zarana, here. I heard about Godslingers 4 and I want to help. I saw your idea, but I think you're kinda stuck in the destroy-the-Fates idea. How about if you just prove to them what brave heroes you are and what's done is done? Sorry, just helping. (P.S I should have entered Godslingers, but I was beaten to it. :) Anyways, best wishes. Zarana Gale, half-sister, daughter of Zeus :) fine. Zarana can join...only if YOU TELL ME WHAT'S UP WITH LINDA!!! jk. You don'y have to. JJRawesome was here 12:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC) hey, Andrew, can you tell me when's my turn? tnx. Hey, I have an idea. Their could be, like, something up with Linda, that involves Andrew. But not the prophecy. Something else. JJRawesome was here 17:00, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The first thing that comes to mind is pregnancy..but...I don't know if you want that. JJRawesome was here 17:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) well do you have any other ideas? JJRawesome was here 19:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) so wait...are we or are we not acting on my idea? ¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 20:24, July 16, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 27? ¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 10:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Please do chapter 30. ¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 11:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can u do chapter 31? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:25, July 17, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 31? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Can you do chapter 32? --¡¡¡™™™£££¢¢¢∞∞∞§§§¶¶¶•••ªªªººº | _ |=JJRawesome 18:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) will you do 33? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 19:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) hey, can we finish today? I got school tomorrow. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) So wait...where's Linda in the story? Was she sent back in time too? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 10:45, July 18, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 50? j-j-JJRawesome. You heard right. 11:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Can u do chapter 50? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 11:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC)